Wherever You Will Go
by Lady Sunchaser
Summary: Sakura is consumed by Sayuri. Can love save her?  YamaSaku. Slight SasuSaku.
1. Prologue

She had had enough. Enough of the crying, enough of depending on others to bring back Sasuke, enough of being weak, enough of being _Sakura Haruno_. All Sakura did was bitch, complain and cry when she didn't get her way. She never got anything accomplished. She failed at everything she did. She depended on others to complete missions. She always watched the back of others. She was always, always, _always_ useless. She had had enough of it.

**Sayuri**, on the other hand, was useful. She was an ANBU, she was ruthless, she was _strong_. Sayuri didn't know emotions. She didn't cry. She never failed her missions. She made _others_ watch _her_ back. She completed missions one handedly. She didn't depend on anyone. She didn't depend on anyone to bring back _her_ Uchiha, Sasuke.

Cherry Blossoms, also called Sakura, were delicate. They were useless. Orange Lilies, also called Sayuri, were bold. They were strong.

Sayuri would consumer herself with the very same thing her love based his life upon - hatred. Never again would she turn back into the worthless Sakura. She was now Sayuri.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Flower - **Sayuri

**Flower Meaning - **Hatred, Revenge

**Appearance -** Lily, Orange


	2. Katsu

_"Naruto," Tsunade whispered, the light of life wavering behind her hazel eyes. She beckoned him closer with a slight bend of her forefinger._

_Naruto, unable to contain the tears and snot that poured down his face, obediently bent down near the fading 5th hokage. "Granny," Naruto choked out, as he watched the feeble Tsunade try to sit up from her deathbed, "don't push yourself!"_

_Tsunade glared at the sobbing blond and annoyingly swatted at his forearm. "Don't treat me like an old woman," she said indignantly. Naruto whimpered as he began caressing the forming bruise._

_"S-sorry, Tsunade-sama," Naruto apologized. He couldn't help but twitch his lips into a sad, small smile. Even at the brink of death, she still held her prideful, strong attitude._

_"Whatever," Tsunade huffed, as she finally got up into a sitting position and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "Listen to what I have to say, Naruto."_

_Naruto just nodded, the tears still gushing from his eyes. "Anything for you, Baa-chan."_

_Ignoring the peevish nickname that Naruto gave her, she warned, "Watch for Sakura."_

_The blond raised his eyebrow. "Simpler terms, grandma."_

_Tsunade sighed. "Sakura . . . she's not the same. Have you seen her lately?"_

_Naruto's blond eyebrows furrowed as he began to diligently think if he had. After a long pause, he said regretfully, "No, in matter of fact, I haven't. Hasn't she joined ANBU or something?"_

_The slug princess shook her head gently and sadly sighed. "Yes. Work has consumed her. Now, I wouldn't mind, if that was the only thing that consumed her."_

_"What else has she been consumed with?"_

_"Hatred."_

_Naruto's eyes widened dubiously. "Sakura-chan? Sakura Haruno? Are we talking about the same one?"_

_Tsunade's gaze drifted out to the clouds that were now donning upon the sky. "Sadly."_

_"With what? S-sakura-chan isn't like that," the jinchuuriki protested, still in disbelief that the caring Sakura he knew would associate with the exact emotion that destroyed their friend, Sasuke._

_"Of herself. Last time I met her, she didn't even seem like herself. She's distanced herself from everything, and," Tsunade paused, swallowing in the tears that threatened to trickle down her face, "I worry for her. She's so cold, Naruto. I have reasons to believe she's after Sasuke."_

_Naruto remained silent, unsure if Tsunade was pulling a prank. "This isn't funny, grandma."_

_"I know it's not, which is why I'm asking you to watch her," Tsunade puffed, biting her lip. "She's become closer to Yamato . . ." she trailed off, wondering if Naruto knew what had happened at all with Sakura. Tsunade had to pry it out of her former, pink-haired kunoichi and it had taken her years to find out what had happened._

_"Do you know who Katsu is?" Tsunade asked nonchalantly, using this question to test the waters. If Naruto didn't know who this was, she had no right to further their conversation. Even if it was a vital piece of information, it was still highly classified, and she still had great respect for her pink-haired student._

_Naruto drew his eyebrows in annoyance. "What does that have to do with Sakura? Is he the reason why she hates herself?"_

_Tsunade weighed that question silently. After much inner debate, she admitted quietly, "Partially."_

_"That bastard," Naruto growled, clutching his fists. "I'll kill him."_

_"That's if Sakura lets you," Tsunade replied dryly, deciding that was as far as she said. "Anyhow, just heed my words."_

_Tsunade began to slowly prop herself back against the bed, feeling darkness slowly evade her vision. She would succumb to death soon. "Watch Sakura for me, 6th hokage."_

_Those were the last words of the slug princess._

* * *

><p>"Katsu!"<p>

A brunette child giggled deviously as he dodged the clutches of his mother's arms. He ran throughout the house in triumphant, pleased with his agility.

"You'll never catch me, mommy!" he teased, rounding the corner.

Suddenly, Katsu ran into a pair of long legs. Immediately, Katsu was picked up by muscled arms. "But daddy will," the man teased, pecking an affectionate kiss upon the pouting boy's cheek.

"Daddy!" Katsu whined, wiggling defiantly in his father's arms.

Panting, Katu's mother rounded the corner, leaning forward with her hands on her knees. "Thanks, Yamato," she said in relief as she reached out for the wrestling deviant. "You're going to that shower, young man!"

Yamato chuckled as his beautiful fiancee wrestled away the boy from his arms and pinned him to the ground. She then proceeded to tickle the poor boy who could hardly breathe between his laughter.

"Show some mercy, Sakura-chan," Yamato teased as he began to strip himself of his forest green Jonin vest.

"Never! You don't know how long I've been chasing this little delinquent around the house!" Sakura retorted in mock anger, continuing her tickling spree.

"D-d-daaad-dyy! S-s-s-saaave m-m-m-m-eeeee," begged Yamato's illegitimate son as he tried to escape his mother's deadly fingers. Katsu, unable to handle the tickling, had tears rolling down his face from laughing too hard.

"I'm coming, son!" Yamato proclaimed in a mocking heroic voice after stripping himself down to just his jonin shirt and pants. Yamato dived towards the pink kunoichi's back, aiming for her unsuspecting waist. In seconds, Sakura had released her hands from their son's body in order to push off the hands of her lover.

"Yamato-kun!" Sakura exclaimed between her laughter as she tried to escape his hands. "S-stop!"

"Go, my son! Go on without me!" Yamato said dramatically, raising the back of his hand to his forehead as the brutal strength of his wife had him upon his back in seconds.

Katsu couldn't contain his laughter at the scene in front of him. "Too bad for you, Daddy. Mommy wins."

Yamato pouted and grumbled, "Mommy always wins."

The kunoichi straddled Yamato between her knees. She slipped both of her hands on either side of his bare face and leaned in for a kiss. "Damn straight," she said triumphantly as she pressed her hungry lips against his.

Katsu winced and threw up his hands before him, refusing to witness the disgusting scene in front of him. "Ewwww! Cooties! Daddy has cooties!"

After parting their lips reluctantly, Sakura turned to glare mockingly at her terrified son. "If you don't get in the shower within a minute, you're going to get cooties just like your dad."

Without a single word of retaliation, Katsu began his mad dash to the bathroom.

Yamato chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "Controlling him with pure fear, are we?" he teased, as he eased himself in a sitting position, allowing his lover to wrap her legs around him.

"Duh."


End file.
